User talk:Cobweb
Hi Cobweb -- we are excited to have Usertendo as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Hello Cobweb! Sysop for yer ol' pal? =D Henreh Thank youz. Logo Hi Cobweb. Did you know you can add a logo to this wiki simply by uploading an image called Wiki.png? Angela (talk) 12:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Cobweb, I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 22:06, 6 October 2008 (UTC) STOP Making fun of KP NOW. It's doing nothing but making you look like a jerk, so stop. I MEAN IT. I'm serious, Cobweb. STOP. Spam I found some spam!! the page, 1337Yoshi is all spam. We gotta block it's creator-KP Blue 02:25, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ARE YOU INSANE? KP BLUE IS A TROLL, YOU IDIOT! Half n Half Cobweb Xzelion Jr. You're just turning into Xzelion, completly power-mad. In fact, has ANYONE besides me noticed how you're acting that same way to KP that Xzelion acted to me? But, there's no point in even arguing. The cycle is just repeating. #New user joins, obsessed in purple #At first, new user is enthusiastic about Max's work, and supports him in an almost extreme manner #New user makes several contributions and rises in power, while Max is left in their dust #User makes a wiki about users after being promoted on the main wiki. #User becomes corrupt and power mad #User suddenly treats Max like a pile of crap. #User eventually loses intrest in the wiki and leaves. Max2 Seriously. I am not lying here. That's exactly what happened with Xzelion, and now it's happening to you. You used to actually be cool, man. *sniffle* Wow... I really couldn't have seen that coming in a million years. But, I accept. Comics Wikia? Um... I'm not on there, so how could I have nagged you there? Max2 One person can only have one heart. Never more, never less. ... When do I ever name myself "Max 2"? Great... yet another sockpuppet... >.> Seriously. What is wrong with these people? Max2 Sometimes, the clearest image is the one most desired. Thanks Thanks for promoting me!!! I promise to do a good job!! They all dream of driving a zomboni all over Saskatchewan!! Spam You've been spamming pages, lately. You have to stop, or you're getting banned because you are an idiot unless you stop spamming.- Merp... Come back full-time to Fantendo plz. Attack of teh N00bzors! Logo Cobweb...can I make the logo for this wikia? I have a great idea for it! Please!...? Re-promotion I'll repromote you if you tell me how to demote users, or at least give me a link to the Wikia Help page.-KP Blue You're already repromoted. On another note, do you want a Knuckles recolor as your Sonic Form?-KP Blue SvS and Toxicwaste I shouldn't have blocked SvS. On fantendo he wanted me to support a Wikia on a topic I knew nothing about and it just looked like gibberish. And I had no idea who Toxicwaste was. I have absolutely no connection to him. Sorry for the jump. I'm COKEMAN11. Yeah, I'm retiring. I might come back, though. But I'm ok with you restoring my talk page. I don't really care. Why d you delete Dr. Samyra?Mister 26 13:53, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Go to Special Pages, then scroll done to Other Special Pages, and click Proteect Site. Click the Sysops dot so n00bs cant spam. :Are you a sysop? :: Weird. Check here to see if it's there. ::: This. what's the shutdown thing for? BY :oh, figures BY i don't know what side i'm going to take XP ::KP should learn to control himself :\ BY Hi, McQueenMario Here Can you transfer my page to Fantendo and not just delete it? Thanks! KB98 I need help. how do you promote users sysops and admins? I have a brand new wiki. Koopa Bros. 98 00:16, 21 January 2009 (UTC) What's happening? Hey! Hey, I was wondering why you hated Troy so much, I'm just curious why you hate it? -KoopaKidJr. Can I help you with your games? -KoopaKidJr. I never said he was the greatest Mario villain ever, and I justed wanted him to be one of those villains that you can trust and the very end, he betrays you and all that other stuff. I also wanted him to be one of those evil genius's like Dr. Eggman. In fact, I think the greatest Mario villains ever were Bowser and Petey Piranha. -KoopaKidJr. The real reason why I created Troy is because of that little ****head, Bowser Jr., He's a really dumb, annoying, and all-around real pathetic Mario character. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's teachers' pet. He doesn't really have much of a personality. I really like to call Bowser Jr., Bowser's Kiddy Clone. He's really unoriginal just like Princess Daisy and Waluigi. I got so fed up with Bowser Jr., I made Troy and you gotta admit Troy wins when it comes to originality and personality. -KoopaKidJr. Please respond back to me if you agree or disagree about my thoughts about Bowser Jr. -KoopaKidJr. Alright, I understand and I respect your opinion about Bowser Jr., but what do you think about about w:c:Fantendo:Shady and w:c:Fantendo:Super Smash Bros. Showdown? Please respond back to me if you like them or not. -KoopaKidJr. Also, how do you start a topic on the Fantendo Forums? -KoopaKidJr. Out of the new fanon characters in SSBS: *the Eddie McReddie characters (Eddie, Jack, King Maligno) *the David Millerson characters (David, Gabby, Temptifer) *the Tyler & Tommy characters (Tyler & Tommy, Terrence, Slicker) *Troy *Shady *Toon Ganondorf *Team Rocket Grunt (Raticate, Crobat, Houndoom) which ones did you like the most and why? -KoopaKidJr. Also, what are the top 10 final smashes you found to be the most interesting in SSBS and why? -KoopaKidJr. Also, while I'm waiting, I might as well hang here too. -KoopaKidJr. Please respond back to me. -KoopaKidJr. Please respond back to me about your favorite fanon characters and final smashes when you get the chance. -KoopaKidJr. What's a sysop? -KoopaKidJr. Hey, do you have any chance what BlueYoster means about YOU BELONG HERE? -KoopaKidJr. Just asking, did you ever told me about what you think, are the top 10 final smashes? If you didn't, what do you think are? -KoopaKidJr. Why do you keep deleting my comment on the Talk:COKEMAN11 page? -KoopaKidJr. Do you know how to fix pictures made on Paint? If so, please upload a picture of w:c:Fantendo:Shady, and fix the picture. -KoopaKidJr. What's done? -KoopaKidJr. No offense or anthing, but I don't see a picture on Shady's page. Sorry if I angered or annoyed you. -KoopaKidJr. That's because the picture stunk. You don't mind uploading another one and fixing it? -KoopaKidJr. Okay, just edit the page, go to add images, find the Shady picture (its a black ghost with a purple hat), and fix the picture. You do know you can REUPLOAD it. -KoopaKidJr. Justification I said it once to BY and I'll say it again to you. I let my imagination go wild, and I went way overboard.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Well, the thing is, I don't know why I wrote that.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Yes, this is true. At this point, my life is as worthless as a Marill Pokemon Trading Card.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. I said that the storyline would be darker than other fan fictions and comics. I wanted people to expect inappropriate content.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. It was either that, or a ripoff of the episode of South Park where Cartman acts like he has Tourettes Syndrome.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Well, I was thinking "What would my friends in Real Life like". It wasn't until today that I realized that it would get me in trouble.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Just to let you know, it's not implied rape if the only thing that's hinted at is me sleeping with BlueYoshter. And it was our characters, damnit.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Technically, I'm still prepubescent, so I couldn't have raped her-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Actually, I didn't realize that it would look like rape. :P-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Seriously, I didn't know it would look like that.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Do you mean in an inappropriate manner, or in any manner?-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. I can't even talk to her?? Are you trying to get me to commit suicide??-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. But really, am I allowed to talk to her?? And will this be a temporary thing, or will this be permanent?? But anyways, I'm leaving for a while. I just got Pokemon Battle Revolution, and I'm not gonna be using the internet until I get my new computer. So, possibly for the last time, this is KP Blue signing off. But will this be permanent??-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. So? Will this be permanent?? Are you going to answer me??-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. So, even if I were to give a sincere apology to the whole wiki, never let something like this happen again, and explain what I saw as happening in the fanfic in my head, this would still be in place??-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Is it okay if I apologize to BlueYoshter?-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Lay Offa the Tang Wanna be in Lay Offa the Tang?-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Would you please promote me to crat? I know I'm not supposed to request promotion, but this wiki is dying, and I know how to make it much better... DRYGUYtalk Lolthx Abratalk Ban When's my ban going to end?? I suspect that it'll end in late July. If it's for advertising Usertendo, I haven't advertised Usertendo since Plumber told me not to.-Hi, this is KP Blue(talk) Tang is good. Promotion or Demotion I will start being more active on this wiki. But I'm having trouble deciding whether I should ask for demotion or promotion. I prefer demotion. -from COKEMAN11 Also, you have been invited to write the sixth chapter and be in Tornado Village: A Fantendo Story. . So, will you wrie the chapter? It won't continue without youand KP's not in it and it is coming along well. COKEMAN11 23:27, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will get a new user to join and you will be the mysterious eighth user. just tell me when you will write the chapter. PS, do you trust me? Remember the incident? SvS still hates me after it. I tried to apologize and ask if we could be friends but he said that I was still "incompetent and hopeless." And he didn't know why I was a sysop on Fantendo. If you think he should be over it by now, can you...kind of...talk to him about it? I want people to like me, and the wiki he asked me to support was one for LOLcats and Internet memes. I didn't know what they were at the time, and it just looked like he tried to spam. I was early, and think: It's your ninth day on a wiki and all of a sudden some random user who isn't even active on the wiki asks you to support a wiki you know nothing about. I'm not trying to argue of provoke war or anything here, I just want to resolve a conflict. COKEMAN11 21:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Why aren't the forums working? -KoopaKidJr. 2 things to tell you I have 2 things to tell you.One of thems a last warning.I'll do the other one first. 1.I learned my lesson.I will speak like a normal person. 2.This is the last warning.If you call me an obnoxious asshole.Don't let it happen again.I will not block you. You rule. Peace out.User:MarioKartWiiFan What the hell? You banned us on fantendo because Alicia set us up?!!!!!!!? She even told you she set us up! Are you being stupid? Hey Hey, remember me? I'm Drake, Terrence, and Aurora's father. The one you talked to on the other site. Terrence has told me that you are also in charge of this site. If you don't respond or if you place a firewall against me, then it will confirm my accusations of you being a coward. I know you don't like being called that, but your actions will speak for themselves. What I want to ask is if you will check the website my sons made. I left you a message there. Come on, baby Hey, Cobby. It's me. One of your users on the Fantendo site told me (I'm saying which user for their protection from bans.) about something you said on my very last blog about me. Why don't we move forward and put this in the past? I'm not saying unban me. Of course, you read only what you WANT to read, and apparently hear what you WANT to hear. It just really shows immaturity on your part for not allowing this to pass. I've been nothing but kind to you, but it seems kindness doesn't get through to you. I know nothing of what you're really like in real life. But if how you talk to and about someone like me is any indication, I can see you not being very likeable. I can see you being one of the high-strung "cool kids" in school who make fun of and degrade people like me. You treat me like I'm unreasonable, but you're the one being unreasonable. You say you've met a kid like me before. How'd you treat them? You see this as me crawling on my knees and begging. But I've since move to the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki and started my own series (Dragon Ball CM) and am working on it now. But, anyway, unless you respond (which will make me respond, as well) I'm done talking. It ain't getting through anyway. I'd say that I hate you but I don't. I'd say you're a girl-hater, but thats a low blow. I'll say "Good-Bye. And stop badmouthing me!". P.S. If you Ban me here, that's fine. But you'll have proven my point (and Mr. Valentine's point, as a matter of fact) that you're immature and can't be reasonable. But you probably don't care how you look, so long as you get your point across. In that sense, we are just alike. At least, we were, until I made changes and got psychiatric help. But who cares, right? Do everything you can to spite me. Confirmation So just to confirm this is wikia about the users at Fantendo? Pizzaguy22 13:31, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Pizzaguy22 I'd Like To Return Please talk to Lumoshi and Tenshi to discuss my one year ban. "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 04:38, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog Unban Hello I'm MarioEternal. Do you think you can unban me from Fantendo? In July I was banned for saying the B word in the Fantendo chat. And then some admin (named Elise or something) banned me for 6 whole months, which I thought was very unfair and very foolish. Honestly, I think that was a very stupid rule. For 1 word I get 6 months? So, do you think you can sort this out and get me unbanned? MarioEternal (talk) 22:52, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! MarioEternal (talk) 00:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC)